phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Alusões/3ª Temporada
Ao Ar Livre Jeremycandace *'A Mosca -' A ideia de uma duas pessoas ou objetos ficarem grudadas uma na outra, poderia ter sido inspirada por muitos filmes de sci-fi/horrores antigos, como " A Mosca". *'Os Simpsons -' Jeremy estava dormindo de uma maneira como Homer Simpson, com uma cerveja e uma rosquinha. *'Um Morto Muito Louco -' A forma de Candace andar com Jeremy dormindo e escondê-lo, poderia ser inspirada do filme "Um Morto Muito Louco". *Combinando nomes como este é uma forma comum para se referir à pares românticos em um fandom, assim como esta própria Wiki. *'Bob Esponja -' No episódio: "Bob Lula Calça Tentáculos", Sandy acidentalmente faz Bob Esponja e Lula Molusco se fundirem. Nesse mesmo episódio, ela construiu uma máquina chamada Raio Separador Molecular para separar os dois. *'Ardil 22 -' No romance de Heller Joseph, um soldado gravemente ferido repete a frase "Tão frio. Tão frio", quando ele está morrendo nos braços do Capitão Yossarian. Corre, Candace! Corre! *O título do episódio é parodia do filme "Corre, Lola, Corre". *O Uncovery Channel é uma paródia do "Discovery Channel". *As estátuas de leões na frente da biblioteca são como as que tem na frente da Biblioteca de Nova York. *'George: o Rei da Floresta' - No final da música Corre, Candace, Corre, a frase "Tome cuidado com a árvore ali!", lembra o filme George, o Rei da Floresta. *O par de botas velozes se baseiam no Flash, da DC Comics. Último Trem na Linha * Pinky e o Cérebro - O som que o pássaro dodo faz é semelhante ao som que Pinky faz. * Volta ao Mundo em 80 Dias - Candace, quando pega todo o revestimento do trem para botar na fornalha, lembra quando Phileas Fogg queima o navio para conseguir combustível. * Godzilla - O pensamento de Heinz sobre o dodo, lembra Rodan usando o bafo atômico de Godzilla. Retrospectiva de Aniversário do Phineas Na Barriga da Fera * Moby Dick - A paródia principal no episódio. No caso, a baleia é o grande tubarão. Além disso, o navio de Capitão Kidd se chama "Pea-Quad", e no livro, se chama "Pequod". * Pato Donald - As roupas que Candace e Stacy usam neste episódio se assemelham ao traje de Pato Donald. * Piratas do Caribe - A música de fundo tocada quando Phineas percebe o marinheiro deve levar o tubarão ao mar, é semelhante a música tema do filme. Fazenda Lunar *'Bob Esponja' - Phineas toma seu sorvete da mesma forma que Sandy come seu hambúrguer de siri. *'2001: Uma Odisséia no Espaço' - Durante a música, as luzes piscando em Isabella se assemelham a famosa cena psicodélica do filme. *'Kingdom Hearts' - A lua em forma de coração lembra Kingdom Hearts. *'Os Simpsons' - A "matemática lógica" de Stacy pode ser uma alusão a um episódio, em que Marge assa um bolo em 24 minutos. Uma Coisa Legal Para a Mamãe Casa Maluca Candace Desconectada Passeio de Tapete Mágico Dia do Cabelo Ruim Bolo de Carne Surpresa Meninos com Defeito *'Apollo 13' - Quando Candace diz: "Houston, estamos com um problema", ela copia a frase memorável supostamente dita por Jack Swigert durante a missão do Apollo 13. Um Menino de Verdade Mãe, Tá Me Ouvindo? *'2001: Uma Odisseia no Espaço' - A transição de um osso jogado no ar de uma estação espacial, o uso de O Danúbio Azul como música de fundo, a seqüência do buraco negro, letras em branco, o cartão de título com fundo preto, e a cena final, são referências para o filme de sci-fi de 1968 de Stanley Kubrick. *'Van Gogh' - Um dos fundos do quarto de Candace é uma pintura de Vincent van Gogh, A Noite Estrelada Viagem em Família Tour de Ferb *'Tour de France' - O título do episódio está relacionado com a competição ciclística Tour de France que acontece durante o verão. *'E.T.' - Quando as crianças andam em suas bicicletas sobre o abismo, por uma fração de segundo, é uma referência a cena da bicicleta voando no filme E.T. *'A Família Robinson' - A armadilha de tigre é uma referência ao filme da Disney, onde o menino faz uma armadilha e captura um tigre e, no final, os piratas caem na armadilha como os ancestrais de Baljeet na corrida de bicicleta. *'O Menino Lobo' - O tigre tem uma aparência semelhante à de Shere Khan, o antagonista principal da história. Shere Khan também tinha um padrão de atacar as pessoas no filme. Sabujos Ligeiros *'Monopoly': As peças usadas para o jogo Sabujos Ligeiros são uma alusão às de Monopoly, que incluem um carro de corrida, um sapato e um chapéu. *'Super Mario Bros 3' - Candace pula em um sapato gigante, semelhante ao sapato que Kuribo encontrou no Mundo 5-3 de Super Mario Bros 3. *'Mario Party' - Sabujos Ligeiros também é semelhante à série de jogos Mario Party, já que cada vez que o dado sorteava um número, as peças se moviam automaticamente. *'Avatar: A Lenda de Aang' - Perry vestido como um urso pode ser uma referência ao animal imaginário "Urso Ornitorrinco" da série Avatar: A Lenda de Aang. Meu Belo Goleiro *'Minha Bela Dama' - O título, assim como o conceito de uma mulher tornar-se "adequada", são retirados do famoso musical da Broadway. O papel de Candace é semelhante ao de Eliza Doolittle, a menina londrina que o Professor Higgins tenta "melhorar". *'Futebol' - O nome das crianças são Beckham (Britânico) e Pelé (Brasileiro), os nomes de dois jogadores de futebol. *'Danúbio Azul' - Esta famosa composição de Johann Strauss II toca quando Doofenshmirtz monta ao redor em seu Se-Uma Árvore-Cai-na-Floresta Inator. *'Mecano' - Ferb diz que não é Inglês, e nem Americano, é apenas o Ferb, como uma música da banda Mecano em que alguém diz que não era um homem ou uma mulher... era apenas uma pessoa. Na Mosca Entre no Espírito *'Halloween - A Noite do Terror' - Quando o grupo entra na casa, a música de fundo parece muito semelhante ao tema principal deste filme. *'Os Caça-Fantasmas / Os Caça-Fantasmas (desenho)' - Os dispositivos utilizados pelas crianças para investigar a casa são semelhantes aos PKE Meters usados pelos Caça-Fantasmas. *'O Estranho Mundo de Jack' - O fantasma de cabeça de abóbora é semelhante à fantasia de espantalho do Jack Skellington no início do filme. *'Wallace & Gromit: A Batalha dos Vegetais' - Doofenshmirtz usa um transmissor de mente em uma vaca e vira uma Lobis-Vaca, semelhante a Wallace usando um em coelhos virando um Coelhosomem. Também no Livro dos Monstros, a página antes de Coelhosomem é "Were-Cow". *'Dave, o Bárbaro' - Doofenshmirtz se transforma em uma Lobis-Vaca como Dave fez. *'Um Conto Americano' - Quando a mulher diz que não há monstros na América, a idéia é semelhante à de não haver gatos nos Estados Unidos. *'Futurama' - Heinz se prende à parede de seu quarto para não virar uma Lobis-Vaca, da mesma forma que Bender faz em um episódio de Futurama para não se transformar em um carro. *'Ozzy Osbourne' - Um dos zumbis no rio subterrâneo de Russell tem a aparência de um zumbi Ozzy. *'Hidden Mickey' - Quando Ferb mostra seu equipamento de caça-fantasma, existe um dispositivo do tipo alto-falante que se parece com a cabeça do Mickey Mouse. Isso poderia ser uma referência à Disney Imagineering. Em muitas das atrações nos Parques da Disney, estão escondidas várias orelhas de rato para representar Mickey Mouse / Walt Disney. *'Mansão Mal Assombrada' - A Casa Assombrada é semelhante a dos parques Disney. A Maldição de Candace [[Arquivo:A Maldição de Candace (Imagem 194).jpg|thumb|right|A frase faz lembrar o seriado Two and a Half Men.]] *O filme de vampiros, Ao Entardecer (tradução livre), é uma paródia da franquia popular de romance sobrenatural, Crepúsculo. Curiosamente, os atores dos EUA que dublaram as vozes dos personagens do filme, têm ou tiveram um papel semelhante ao seu elenco da paródia de Crepúsculo. Stephen Moyer e Anna Paquin interpretam um vampiro e sua amante, respectivamente, em True Blood, e Michael J. Fox interpretou um lobisomem em O Garoto do Futuro. Notavelmente, um dos personagens foi chamado de Kristin. Ironicamente em Crepúsculo, a mulher que faz o papel principal, Bella, é chamada de Kristen. *'Tema de Phineas e Ferb' - Quando os meninos aparecem, Phineas diz para Ferb: "Entendo o que quer dizer Ferb, parece que são mais de três meses mesmo!". *'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' - Lawrence lamenta a falta das partes com músicas de rock-and-roll no filme de terror que ele está assistindo, fazendo referência ao clássico cult de 1975 inspirado no musical de nome semelhante. Richard O'Brien, que dubla a voz Lawrence nos EUA, escreveu Rocky de Terror e jogou Riff Raff em ambas as fases e versões cinematográficas. *'Os Três Patetas' - Quando Candace é atacada por um morcego, cai no chão e grita "tira de mim", ela gira correndo em torno do chão assim como Curly de Os Três Patetas (a cena também é parodiada por Homer de Os Simpsons, no episódio "Última Saída Para Springfield"). *'Two and a Half Men' - A frase em inglês: "Two and a Half Minutes Later..." é semelhante ao título da série. *'Jumper' - Quando Candace está sendo atacada por um morcego, há alguns cartazes de filmes no fundo. Um deles anuncia um filme chamado "Leap", que parodia o título e a arte da capa do filme "Jumper". *'The Big Bang Theory' - Candace bateu na porta de casa da mesma forma como Sheldon faz: batendo e dizendo o nome da pessoa que está dentro. Fuga da Torre Phineas *'2001 - Uma Odisséia no Espaço' - A torre consciente é inspirada na HAL 9000. *'Star Wars' - Uma das armadilhas é quase idêntica à cena do compactador de lixo em "Uma Nova Esperança", até ao uso de um pólo para pará-lo. Além disso, as naves alienígenas no final são semelhantes ao Imperial Star Destroyer. *'Fugindo do Inferno' - Phineas e Ferb são mostrados usando um cano para parar as paredes através de um pequeno túnel. Este método é usado no filme como o meio de fuga. Os meninos também são mostrados jogando uma bola contra a parede de uma prisão para passar do tempo, que também foi visto em "Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão". *A cena em que Phineas e Ferb estão amarrados em trilhos de trem e estão prestes a serem atropelados, é uma paródia popular estereotipada da donzela em apuros, bem popular no início do século 20. *'Indiana Jones' - Phineas e Ferb tentaram escapar de uma sala com paredes que têm buracos que disparam dardos. Isso é semelhante a uma cena em Indiana Jones: Os Cacadores da Arca Perdida. *'A Montanha Enfeitiçada' - A cena em que Phineas e Ferb caem na armadilha do abismo. é semelhante a uma cena do filme de 2009. *'Nostradamus' - O nome de maior prognosticador da história é invocado. Ao Vencedor as Batatas Latim do Ferb *'Língua do P' - O idioma é uma paródia da Língua do P, uma lingua que soa semelhante ao latim. As regras são exatamente iguais, exceto que em vez de "erb" no final, cada palavra da frase começa com P. *'Esqueceram de Mim' - Major Monograma é visto gritando de horror depois de colocar a loção pós-barba. Esta poderia ser uma referência para a cena icónica do filme, quando Kevin McCallister faz a mesma coisa. *'Fronteiras' - O Tanque de Privação Sensorial pode ser uma referência para o programa de televisão, em que vários personagens foram conhecidos por usar o tanque como um dispositivo do lote, principalmente na primeira temporada da série. Um Natal em Família com Phineas e Ferb *'Especiais de Natal' - Este episódio parece parodiar o conceito de diversos especiais de Natal. Um conceito único comum para especiais de Natal que são transmitidos na televisão americana, e que contam com apresentações e participações de convidados famosos e músicos. *'O Guia do Mochileiro das Galáxias' - Um dos parentes de Isabella (que pode ser visto atrás de Ferb) está vestindo uma camisa com o número 42, uma referência a O Guia do Mochileiro das Galáxias. *'A Laranja Irritante' - Baljeet e Buford são vistos como gelo no telhado de neve. Isso é similar aos personagens de A Laranja Irritante. Área Tripedra *'Os Flinstones' - Isabelock usa um osso em seu cabelo. Isso é provavelmente uma referência à Wilma Flintstone e Pedrita, pois ambos usam ossos em seus cabelos. Todas as personagens humanos andam descalços, assim como a maioria das personagens de Os Flintstones. A Área Tripedra também é uma paródia de Bedrock. *'A Guerra do Fogo' - Este filme de 1981 caracterizou homens das cavernas falando a sua própria língua. *'O Clube dos Pilantras' - Carl Spackler em Caddyshack afirma ter golfed com o Dalai Lama. Ele diz que Lama lhe disse "Gunga galunga ... gunga, gunga-lagunga", que soa muito semelhante à forma como o contraparte das cavernas de Monograma fala. *'Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada' - Este episódio é bastante semelhante em estrutura e tema para o episódio "Uga-uga", que inclui os segmentos da vida real, apresenta os contrapartes das cavernas das personagens regulares, a linguagem do homem das cavernas e a descoberta do fogo. Bob Esponja estava como Bob Esponga e Patrick como Patar. Dinastia Doof *'Os Grandes Khans' - O nome alternativo de Doofenshmirtz, "Doofus Khan" e seu personagem poderiam ser uma alusão ao mais bem sucedido governante mongol, Genghis Khan, ou a seu neto Kublai Khan, que estabeleceu a Dinastia Yuan na China. *'Rocky' - As sequências durante Caminho do Ornitorrinco são semelhantes com muitos filmes de Rocky, especialmente as cenas de quando Rocky treina para se tornar mais forte. Além disso, o fim da música Caminho do Ornitorrinco é semelhante ao final de Rocky 3. *'Super Sentai/Power Rangers' - No final do episódio, Doofus Khan estava lutando em um dragão robô gigante e a turma estava lutando em um gigante guerreiro de terracota. Esta poderia ser uma alusão à Power Rangers e a segunda temporada da série, quando Megazord lutava contra Serpentera de Lord Zedd. O comentário de Monograma também pode ser uma referência para todas as lutas de robôs gigantes em ambos os Power Rangers e Super Sentai. *'Platoon' - A parte em que Baljeet levantou seus braços no ar durante Caminho do Ornitorrinco, é uma referência à famosa cena neste filme, onde Elias se ajoelhou com os braços levantados. *'Karate Kid - A Hora da Verdade' - O momento com Buford e a esponja poderia ser uma alusão à Karate Kid. O "guindaste" movendo as crianças, usando em Doofus Khan também está neste filme. *'Star Wars' - Quando a música Caminho do Ornitorrinco é tocada, um Yoda como personagem usa A Força para levantar um objeto pesado, como em O Império Contra-Ataca. *'Yu-Gi Oh!' - A porta para o calabouço da torre de Doofus Khan se parece com o verso dos cartões Duel Monsters visto no anime Yu-Gi-Oh!. *'Godzilla' - O mecanismo do dragão de Doofus Khan usa o rugido de Godzilla, quando ele estava indo para o castelo. Toda a luta entre o dragão e o guerreiro de terracota é semelhante às lutas em filmes do Godzilla. É por isso que o Regente Monograma diz: "Iam adorar essa luta no Japão" porque Godzilla é do Japão, país vizinho da China. *'Jogos "Super Mario Bros"' - O enredo lembra o de Super Mario Bros, quando Mario tenta resgatar a Princesa Peach de Bowser. Além disso, o final do episódio inclui uma batalha entre as crianças e Doofus Khan, assim como o fim do jogo Super Mario Bros, quando Mario enfrenta Bowser e seus subordinados. *'Mulan' - A música Caminho do Ornitorrinco pode ser uma alusão à música Eu Serei um Homem como Você do filme da Disney Mulan, onde Shang ensina um exército de homens a serem verdadeiros soldados. Excaliferb Phineas e Ferb no Templo de Juatchadoon *'Indiana Jones' - O estilo do episódio é baseado na série Indiana Jones, e o título é uma referência ao 2º filme, Indiana Jones e o Templo da Perdição. Os nomes Ohio e Rhode Island são referências ao fato de que Indiana é também o nome de um estado. A traição de Isabella para Phineas e Ferb é uma referência de como Elsa trai Indiana em Indiana Jones e a Última Cruzada. As roupas que Doofenshmirtz usa dentro do templo são semelhantes às do Dr. Belloq de Caçadores da Arca Perdida. Além disso, Phineas e Ferb têm nomes que são semelhantes a Indiana Jones (nomes de lugares). A entrada de Perry com as "cantoras de fundo" é muito semelhante à sequência de abertura de Templo da Perdição. Ohio e Rhode Island também são perseguidos por um colosso gigante, como Indiana foi em Indiana Jones e os Caçadores da Arca Perdida. *'Uma Aventura na África' - As roupas de Baljeet e sua postura egoísta, além de ter um barco, parecem fazer referência a Humphrey Bogart. *'Jurassic Park' - O rugido do abominável homem das neves parece com o do tiranossauro rex do filme. *'King Kong' - A ideia de Doofenshmirtz de levar o colosso de milho para Nova York para fazer um show na Broadway é a mesma que os exploradores fizeram com o gorila gigante no filme. *'MIB - Homens de Preto' - Ohio (Phineas) distrai o colosso de milho, quebrando uma espiga de milho, da mesma forma que o Agente J atrai a atenção do Bug, matando uma barata na cena da batalha final deste filme. O Monstro do Id *'O Planeta Proibido' - O título faz uma alusão ao filme de ficção científica, Planeta Proibido (1956), em que um cientista fica preso em um planeta alienígena, onde a raça dominante tem morrido misteriosamente. E desperta uma criatura formada a partir de seus próprios longos desejos reprimidos e medos, o Monstro do Id. *'A Origem' - Este episódio faz uma alusão ao filme A Origem, onde as pessoas entram em outro subconsciente. A música durante muitas das cenas são referentes a esta atividade, também é alusiva a este filme, confiando muito na guitarra subjacente à cordas orquestrais adicionando as notas mais baixas e acordes. *'Coraline' - Durante a música, quando Candace é puxada para o espelho, é semelhante à cena do livro e filme, quando a Outra Mãe prende Coraline em um espelho. *'Jurassic Park (filme)' - No final, o Id rosna como um Tiranossauro Rex de Jurassic Park. Formigantes *'Circus Maximus' - O nome da fazenda de formigas, Formigus Maximus, é uma alusão ao Circus Maximus, uma antiga arena romana de carros de corrida e local de entretenimento em massa. *'Mr. Bean' e Friends - Em um momento, Doofenshmirtz fica com a a cabeça presa em um peru cozido. Isto é uma alusão ao que acontece com Mr. Bean no episódio de Natal, e com Joey e Monica em Friends, no episódio: The One with All the Thanksgivings. *'World of Warcraft' - Depois Baljeet dizer que as formigas se fissuraram, ele menciona que uma outra formiga lançou um feitiço do sono em seu personagem e roubou todo o seu ouro. Esta é uma alusão a World of Warcraft, onde os jogadores podem lançar feitiços sobre outros, e o ouro é usado como uma forma de dinheiro no jogo. Restos do Ornitorrinco *'Vestígios do Dia' - O título original (The Remains of the Platypus) é uma alusão ao título original do filme indicado ao Oscar de melhor drama de 1993, (The Remains of the Day). *'Forrest Gump: O Contador de Histórias' - A música O Chapéu, é uma referência a uma cena do filme em que uma pena voa pela cidade. Mamãe em Casa Perry, o Ornitator * Miss Simpatia 2: Armada e Poderosa - Perry é forçado a tirar o dia de folga depois de ter se tornado famoso pela cidade, assim como Gracie Hart é forçada a se aposentar do FBI por ter se tornado uma celebridade. * Apple - Quando Phineas, Ferb e Perry vão à empresa Total Ferramentas, percebe-se que os executivos da empresa estão vestidos como o falecido Steve Jobs. * Skype - Doofenshmirtz e Monograma conversam pelo computador usando o programa Skype. Vamos Pular *'Elvis Presley' - Doofenshmirtz se veste com roupas semelhantes a Elvis Presley, durante sua música, Mentiras. *'Portal' - Baljeet é visto saltando entre dois trampolins assim como o portal sem fim. *'Crash Bandicoot' - Alternativamente, Baljeet pulando poderia ser visto como uma referência aos clássicos jogos de videogame de Crash Bandicoot, onde Crash pode saltar entre duas caixas específicas, uma das quais flutua acima da outra. *No caminho, quando Isabella estava saltando sobre os trampolins, mostra que ela estava dançando como uma bailarina. Separação de um Amigão Valentão *'Minduim' - Durante a música, uma imagem mostra Buford tirando uma bola de futebol americano da frente de Baljeet, que ia chutá-la e acabou caindo no chão. Isto é uma referência clara à famosa piada nas tiras em quadrinhos de Minduim e especiais de TV, quando Lucy faz o mesmo com Charlie Brown em várias ocasiões. *'Sidekick' - A cena onde Baljeet termina sua amizade com Buford é semelhante à cena onde Eric termina sua amizade com Trevor. *'Inspetor Bugiganga' - Após derrotar o Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Perry retira de seu chapéu um helicóptero, que lembra o chapéu-helicóptero do Inspetor Bugiganga. O Dia Mais Silencioso *''Ninja Sentai Kakuranger'' - As roupas de ninjas que Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, e Baljeet usuram os torna semelhantes aos Kakurangers da temporada 1994 Super Sentai. Doonkamoras Essenciais *Os desentendimentos entre aqueles que querem que as cabras se movam para a esquerda e aqueles que querem que se movam para a direita, satirizam a oposição básica da política de esquerda e direita. Os dois lados são representados com placas azuis para os sinais para a esquerda e vermelho para a direita, que são cores vulgarmente utilizadas para representar os lados particulares nos Estados Unidos: azul para esquerda (Democratas) e vermelho para direita (Republicanos). *'Silent Hill' - Na abertura, onde Candace está usando um chapéu de pirâmide sobre a cabeça, é uma referência a um dos vilões na referida série de videogame chamado Pyramid Head. *O carro em que Doofenshmirtz faz o teste de direção, se assemelha ao tão ridicularizado e escarnecido Zastava Koral, também conhecido como o Yugo. Esse tipo de carro também é visto em 2011 no filme da Disney/Pixar Carros 2 e o Filme Original do Disney Channel Boa Sorte, Charlie! É Natal!. *'Inspetor Bugiganga' - A auto-destruição da carta é uma referência aos episódios da série Inspetor Bugiganga, no qual a carta de Bugiganga se auto-destrói após ele ser informado. Meap Vai a Seattle *'Star Wars' - A rolagem de texto que inicia o episódio é, claro, de Star Wars. *'Burbank, Califórnia' - O local da sede da Walt Disney Company e estúdios de produção. *'A Bruxa de Blair' - Quando Candace grava sua mensagem no celular na nave de Mitch, ela segura o telefone próximo ao rosto e fala em um tom de pânico, de uma maneira muito semelhante à este filme. *'Os Padrinhos Mágicos' - O fato de que Mitch hipnotiza todos pode ser uma referência ao episódio "Muito Longe Demais no Espaço", onde os Risobolos, uma raça alienígena, podem assustar os Yugopotamians e hipnotizar Cosmo e Wanda com sua "fofura alienígena". *'Fúria de Titãs' (1981 e 2010) - O uso de espelhos neste episódio é uma referência a Perseu lutando contra Medusa, olhando para seu reflexo no escudo, de modo para não ser afetado por seu poder. *'Harry Potter' - A batalha entre Meap e Mitch com seus raios, é semelhante à forma de como as varinhas de Harry e Voldemort conectaram durante a sua luta nos últimos 4 filmes de Harry Potter. *'As Novas Aventuras do Batman' (sucessor de Batman: A Série Animada) - É revelado que Mitch usa um grande corpo robótico, apenas a sua cabeça sendo real. Isso lembra quando o Mr. Freeze revelou ser pequeno a apenas uma cabeça de dependente de um corpo robótico. Entrega do Destino O Segredo do Buford *''Los Angeles - Cidade Proibida'' - O título do episódio no original, "Buford Confidential", é uma referência ao título original do filme, "L.A. Confidential". *'Pernalonga' - Uma cena da música Correndo do Amor faz referência ao famosa personagem animado. *''Alouette'' - As Garotas Companheiras francesas são vistas cantando essa popular música francesa. *''Casablanca'' - Se faz uma referência ao filme de 1942. *''Home on the Range'' - Após o Major Monograma dar a missão a Perry ele canta essa famosa música estadunidense. O Chamariz de Mãe Cranius Maximus Agente Doof Menor Monograma *''Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca/'Star Wars: A Guerra dos Clones' - Rodrigo diz: "Vem comigo Vanessa, e juntos vamos dominar o mundo. Eu deixo você fazer tatuagem e acho que botas devem ser sempre em pares", como uma alusão aos filmes. *'Hollywood Squares''' - Quando Ferb manipula a máquina de produzir folhas, a música tocada ao junto é semelhante a música tema do clássico jogo "Hollywood Squares". Que Crocada Surpresa Sonâmbula *'A Origem' - Doofenshmirtz questiona seu flashback em uma fantasia dentro de um sonho, a trama do filme envolve sonhos dentro de sonhos. *'Experimento de Pavlov ' - Linda menciona ter "um desejo estranho de ir lá fora", o que faz alusão à experiência cão do Pavlov. *'Os Simpsons' - Candace discutindo com sua voz interior, é uma piada recorrente com Homer. Voo de Ficção Científica Bebendo com o Inimigo *'Dormindo com o Inimigo' - O título do episódio parodia o filme de suspense de 1991 que estrelou Julia Roberts e Patrick Bergin. *'Romeu e Julieta' - A relação de Monty e Vanessa é semelhante a entre Romeu Montague e Julieta Capuleto, os personagens titulares de uma das peças de Shakespeare. *O visual de Phineas e Ferb em seu show de mágica, é uma homenagem ao ilusionista Angel Criss. Tesouro dos Três Estados: Botas de Segredos * A Lenda do Tesouro Perdido - Livro dos Segredos - O título do episódio faz uma sátira ao filme estrelado por Nicolas Cage em 2007. * Indiana Jones e a Última Cruzada - Quando Lawrence precisa escolher qual limpador de botas é o correto, se faz uma alusão a cena final em que Indiana Jones precisa escolher o Santo Graal. * Indiana Jones e Os Caçadores da Arca Perdida - A cena em que Worthington Dubois se transforma em um fantasma gigantesco se assemelha a cena com o que acontece no final com Belloq. Além disso, Phineas, Ferb e Lawrence são vistos em uma determinada cena se esquivando de marretas, assim como Indiana Jones se esquiva de dardos no filme. * Aladdin - Em meio as cenas que Candace troca os objetos comprados, pode-se ver um cetro de Naja semelhante ao cetro de Jafar. * Os Vingadores - Quando Phineas se une a uma série de personagens aleatórios nas naves espaciais e diz: "Equeipe Danville, agrupar", se faz uma referência ao filme Os Vingadores. No original Phineas diz: "Team Danville, Assemble". No original do filme é dito: ""Avengers Assemble". * Jurassic Park - A cena do Tiranossauro Rex no final do filme de Phineas e Ferb com uma bandeira indicando o fim é uma referência ao filme Jurassic Park. * Rambo - Perry entra em seu esconderijo através de uma revista da O.S.U.S.B.. Na capa dessa revista, Monograma está vestido como Rambo. * Santo Graal - O limpador de botas é tão difícil de ser adquirido como o santo graal. * Presidentes dos Estados Unidos - Durante a música do episódio, pode-se ver uma referência ao cartaz criado por Shepard Fairey da campanha política de Barack Obama em uma caixa de sabonetes. Além disso, vê-se também o rosto de outros presidentes dos Estados Unidos esculpidos em diversos sabonetes. Aparecem os rostos de George Washington, Abraham Lincoln, Ronald Regan, Bill Clinton e George W. Bush. * Du, Dudu e Edu: As cenas de Candace trocando objetos no festival lembra uma cena do episódio "Quem, Quando, Onde, Du?" da série animada. Dooforrinco Norm à Solta Cadê o Perry? (Primeira Parte) *'O Rei Leão' - Quando Buford está elevando o sol, reflete o início do filme. Além disso, Savana soa um pouco como a música Ciclo da Vida. *'Os Embalos de Sábado à Noite' - Durante a música Veículo Bem Incomum, o veículo faz um movimento que ficou famoso no filme de discoteca de 1977 por John Travolta, mas com o seu braço esquerdo em vez do seu direito. Cadê o Perry? (Segunda Parte) Ferb TV *'Dora, a Aventureira': O programa do Patinho Momo parece ser uma paródia da série. *'Kitchen Nightmares': O programa de Buford, Sua Cozinha Fede, e Você Também, assim como a personalidade que ele apresenta, alude à Gordon Ramsay, chef famoso conhecido por seus métodos severos. *'Alf, o ETeimoso' - Esse é o Norm, uma comédia sobre um robô alienígena, parece ser uma paródia do programa, sobre o visitante extraterrestre problemático, cuja presença tem que ser mantida em segredo das pessoas. *'Sitcoms clássicas': Esse é o Norm é uma paródia de sitcoms famosas, que são conhecidos por usar faixas de risos e bordões. *'Doctor Who/Tartarugas Ninja': O programa de Baljeet tem elementos dessas séries. *'Mad Max': As pessoas no caminhão perseguindo Baljeet em seu programa "Dr. Ninja" são uma referência ao filme de 1980 de Mel Gibson. *'Knight Rider': O "Katt Karr" é uma referência para o automóvel chamado K.I.T.T. O nome ainda é uma referência para K.A.R.R., o "gêmeo malvado" de K.I.T.T. Quando Mundos Colidem *'Up - Altas Aventuras' - A relação entre Buford e Tristão é muito semelhante a de Russell e Kevin. Tristão compartilha uma aparência semelhante a Kevin e até seguiu Buford quando ele lhe deu um doce. *'Contatos Imediatos de Terceiro Grau' - A silhueta de Candace contra a luz, vista quando o planeta chega em seu quintal, é semelhante a uma cena de encontro alienígena desse filme de ficção científica de 1977. *'Super 8' - No momento em que Isabella segura a mão de Ferb, pensando que era a de Phineas, é semelhante à cena desse filme, de quando o menino e a menina se dão as mãos ao olharem para o alienígena no céu. O Que Eu Perdi? *'Randy Jackson' - No original, o terceiro homem no concurso de Roger, ao ver a performance de Doofenshmirtz com o Agente R, diz: "You're in it to win it, dog", assim como Randy Jackson em "American Idol". A Estrada para Danville São as Suas Memórias *'This Is Your Life (Esta é Sua Vida)' - O título do episódio lembra a série de documentários, apresentado por Ralph Edwards. *'The Price is Right (O Preço Está Certo)' - O "Gnomômetro" usado no episódio lembra o jogo de preços "Cliff Hangers", do icônico gameshow. *'Wheel of Fortune (Roda da Fortuna)' - Este gameshow tem alusão à atriz que aparece perto do gnomômetro, por também ter uma atriz chamada Vanna. Apagão! *'Space Montauin' - A grande ideia dos meninos não podia ser vista enquanto Candace estava andando nela, simulando a montanha-russa em parques temáticos da Disney ao redor do mundo (Anaheim, Lake Buena Vista, Tóquio, Paris, Hong Kong). Categoria:Alusões Categoria:Listas